The present invention relates to screw holding and driving tools, and relates more particularly to such a hand tool set which carries an illuminator and, which is capable of holding and driving screws of different specifications.
For holding or driving screws of different specifications, different screwdrivers or like means should be used. However, it is inconvenient to carry with oneself a full set of screwdrivers different specifications. Furthermore, if to turn a screw in a narrow, dark place, the job is difficult to proceed without illumination.